My Happiness Is Your Happiness
by Zephyranthus
Summary: A different take on the anime. Kelpie finds a young fairy years before the start of the anime and they become companions. If you see Lydia as the guys in the show see her as, then this is not for you. KelpiexOC.


_**Author's note: I wrote this in the middle of last year on only decided to post it here today. It's my first Hakushaku To Yousei fic and a little different from the other fics that have been posted in this category. This is my view.**_

* * *

><p>Kelpie was walking around, having sensed someone encroach his territory and he found a young tiny fairy with long blonde hair and Persian-green eyes in a light blue dress, crying.<p>

"Oi, what are you doing crying on my territory?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"I don't know… I don't know where my parents are… I'm all alone," she sobbed and he sighed, squatting in front of her and placed a hand on her head and she looked at him, rubbing her eyes.

"You're not alone," he said.

"I'm…not?" She asked as he rubbed away her tears.

"No, you can stay here with me on my territory. You won't be alone. I'll take care of you," he replied and she smiled, hugging him.

"Thank you!" She said.

It was a moment of kindness that baffled him, but he didn't bother to question it.

* * *

><p>"Kelpie-sama!" She called, running up to him. "Ah! You're sleeping again Kelpie-sama!" She frowned and he cracked open an eye and looked up at the fully grown fairy with blonde hair going past her waist.<p>

It had been more than a decade since he had first found her and her presence comforted him.

"I'm tired, Lev," he yawned.

"You're always tired!" She huffed, plopping down beside him, her mauve wings with silver lines flapping behind her.

She was a rarity among fairies. When she matured, she was like a full grown woman, not like the other fairies and her wings looked like beautiful butterfly wings with pointed edges not those childish wings like the other fairies.

"Obviously," he said as she lay down on her back.

"The sun is really bright today," she said.

"Which is why I'm sleeping," he said.

"Lydia-san turned you down again huh, Kelpie-sama?" She asked and she turned to look at him, frowning.

"She will accept me eventually," he said confidently.

"I'm sure Kelpie-sama," she grinned.

"I can't tell if you're making fun of me or not," he stared and her grin just widened.

"Hmm…" she said.

"Ah! You're making fun of me aren't you?" He said, giving her a playful glare.

"Nope, not at all, Kelpie-sama," she said and then looked at him warily when he smirked and he was on top of her in a second, tickling her and she laughed uncontrollably.

"Hah! That's for making fun of me," he said triumphantly and she rolled in laughter before he let her go.

"Ah! Kelpie-sama! That's so unfair!" She said and he laughed.

"Serves you right," he said, sitting up and she hugged him from behind.

"Kelpie-sama," she said and he touched her arm.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"All I want is for you to be happy Kelpie-sama. Kelpie-sama's happiness is my happiness," she smiled and he smiled.

"Thank you, Lev," he said.

* * *

><p>"Oi Lydia!" He said.<p>

"Your father misses you Lydia," Edgar said.

"Father…" she whispered.

"So will you marry me Lydia and go back home?" Edgar asked.

"Lydia…" he said.

"Yes," Lydia replied and he felt his heart tighten and there was a light blue glow behind him.

"You're so unfair Lydia-san!" Levian said.

"Eh? What did…" Lydia said.

"Lev…?" He said in utter confusion.

"Who's that? A fairy?" Edgar asked.

"Kelpie-sama has done so many things for you and this is how you treat him! You're so cruel to Kelpie-sama!" She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No! I'm not!" Lydia protested.

"Lev," he said.

"Kelpie-sama loves you so much that he even taught you how to purify water to save the Earl and he's done so many other things that have truly helped you! You made him so happy by accepting his proposal finally after so long and then now you're leaving him and accepting the proposal of another! You don't think about how Kelpie-sama must feel because you're more concerned about yourself! You've made use of Kelpie-sama again and again and then you throw him away when you have no more need for him! I know how Kelpie-sama must feel right now because I love Kelpie-sama like he loves you!" She cried and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Levian…" he whispered.

"I will never accept Lydia-san as Kelpie-sama's choice mate even if Kelpie-sama disowns me and sends me out away from this territory of his that has become my home… Everytime, Lydia-san can make Kelpie-sama so happy and later… shatter him. You don't know how you make him feel at all! Without Kelpie-sama, Edgar-san would be dead from the poison! Did you ever think of that? You take Kelpie-sama for granted!" She shouted and Lydia's eyes widened.

"That…" Lydia said.

"Lev!" He said, hugging her from behind and her eyes widened.

"Kel…pie-sama…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Wha- No! Why?"

"Because I've been hurting you when I'm hurting," he replied, hugging her tightly.

"Kelpie-sama…"

"Lydia, you can leave with him. You are no longer welcome to my territory… All of you are banned from here so now go! If I find any of you here, I'll… eat all of you."

"K-Kelpie?" Lydia said, wide eyed.

"Come on Lev, let's go," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and they walked off.

"What's wrong with her?" Lydia huffed once they reached back home.

"Actually… what she said isn't wrong at all… It's not a lie. She was stating the truth. The Earl would be dead if not for Kelpie and you didn't thank him. You've never really thanked Kelpie and you're always rejecting him and the one time you accept, you accept another proposal from the Earl," Nico said thoughtfully.

"Whose side are you on Nico?" Lydia frowned.

"At this time, I'm not taking sides," Nico said.

"He did indeed look heartbroken when you accepted my proposal," he said.

"But still…"

"I'm sorry for shouting at her Kelpie-sama, I just couldn't let you get hurt without a say once again… You can send me away. Just say the word and I'll go," she said, accepting of the consequences of her actions and he gave her a smile before hugging her close.

"Stay," he said and her eyes widened.

"Kelpie-sama…" she said, hugging him back.

"Why were you crying?" He asked.

"Because Kelpie-sama does not cry when he's sad, so I'm crying for Kelpie-sama," she replied and he smiled.

"Thank you Lev. You stood up for me and were there to support me when everyone there came to take her away."

"Kelpie-sama..."

"Just now when you said you love me…" he said, looking her in the eyes.

"I didn't mean to admit it, I just…" she said.

"Well, since I just banned Lydia from my territory and you don't like her as my choice, will you try out as my mate?" He asked, scratching his cheek and her eyes widened before she blushed.

"I…" she whispered softly, not knowing what to say.

"I'm serious Lev… You know me better than anyone else and you care for me more than anyone else and that's all I want even if I can't have Lydia… I don't want to get hurt by her anymore and you've never hurt me, you've always made me happy," he said seriously.

"Kelpie-sama…" she said and he cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes and covered her lips with his and she blushed even more.

"You've always come first," he said, pulling her to his chest and tears welled up in her beautiful eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Lydia's calling me," he said, while they were lying down with her in his arms.<p>

"Are you going Kelpie-sama?" She asked and he looked down at her and smiled.

"No, I'm staying here with you," he replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Will you regret this decision?" She asked and he looked into her eyes.

"No," he smiled and she snuggled closer to him and he chuckled, stroking her hair.

He felt free now… He didn't have to answer Lydia's calls because of his feelings anymore. He felt comfortable and happy here with Lev. He didn't feel the least bit of regret.

"Kelpie-sama?" Levian said suddenly and he looked at her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you happy?" She asked and he paused.

"No," he said and her eyes widened in hurt. "I'm more than happy," he said and she smiled.

"Kelpie-sama's happiness is my happiness," she said and he smiled, hugging her closer.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Lydia?" Nico asked, seeing her storm in.<p>

"Kelpie," she replied simply.

"Kelpie?" Nico said with a raised brow.

"Kelpie's not responding to my calls," she said.

"And?" Nico asked.

"He always responds to them," she frowned.

"Hmm. Maybe he's busy with that fairy," Nico said.

"Who is that fairy anyway? She's not like any fairy I've seen," she said.

"Her name's Levian. Kelpie found her on his territory a long time ago, long before you two met and took care of her instead of chasing her away. They've been companions for a very long time," Nico informed.

"Oh," she said, not knowing what else to say with the new information she received.

* * *

><p>"What do you want Lydia?" He asked, appearing from the water, annoyed.<p>

"You finally appeared! I've been calling you every day!" She shouted.

"I'm not at your beck and call Lydia and I've been… busy," he said with a smile at the last word.

"With that fairy who insulted me?" She huffed, still annoyed by that incident.

"Don't say that about her Lydia. I may have loved you before, but I will still eat you if you insult her," he glared, surprising her.

"You've changed..." she whispered.

"Yes, I have and I feel great and I'm actually happy Lydia," he said.

"Oi, Kelpie," she said.

"What do you want Lydia? I have to get back to Lev," he sighed.

"Why? Is she forcing you to not answer me and such?" She asked and he smirked.

"No. Actually those were my own decisions and this, well, I told her that I wouldn't be long even though she doesn't mind," he replied.

"Well, look, I just wanted to say that I hope things don't change between us and that we can still see each other," she said.

"Everything between us has changed Lydia and I accept that, you should too. My world no longer revolves around you. Lev lets me live my life the way I want. In fact, our relationship is even stronger and more intimate than before... Actually, I only just realised it, but I love her... I love Levian, more than anything. You just helped me realise that."

"K-Kelpie?"

"If that's all you want to say, I'll be going back to my mate now. I have to tell her I love her," he said and went back into the water where he found Lev sitting by and singing and she saw him and smiled.

"Welcome home, Kelpie-sama," she said and he smiled, walking on the water to her and he lifted her up in his arms and she blushed when he kissed her.

"I'm home," he said.

"Is something wrong Kelpie-sama?" She asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong at all. In fact, it's the total opposite," he replied and she looked confused but she smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Levian," he said and her eyes widened as it was the first time he said it and tears welled up in her eyes and she smiled.

"I love you too Kelpie-sama. More than anything," she said.

"My happiness is your happiness, right?" He asked.

"Hai!"

"Well, you're my happiness now. Be my mate forever."

"Hai, Kelpie-sama," she smiled and he kissed her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review!<strong>_


End file.
